Lightning Storms
by kimi-hime-chan
Summary: "Well, you see, lightning -my element- cannot happen without rain, or even the warning of rain." He explained. "In fact, life as a whole cannot happen without rain. Places would dry, rivers would stop, and trees would starve." The pairing is Laxus/Juvia(Lavia), the first one of its kind. Read and review! T for mild swearing. Oneshot.


"Why don't you go ask her what's wrong?"

Laxus turned around to look at his grandfather, who approached him with age-old eyes and a serious aura, a look that he only got when he was concerned about something. His own amber eyes narrowed as he turned around to look at the window, where the raindrops hit the glass softly and beautifully.

"Why?" he huffed in a grumpy manner, glaring at the droplets of rain, as if refusing to acknowledge the person the old man was talking about. "Whatever happens to her is none of my business."

The old man sighed.

"Laxus my boy, I know you don't think of her a family yet, but she is our nakama. And I think, right now, nakama is what she needs." The youth didn't look back at his grandfather, but he knew that the master was looking at the new recruit from Phantom Lord. Well, she wasn't new exactly; in fact, she had been in Fairy Tail for around three years already.

But time isn't going to change Laxus's mind.

"She hurt Fairy Tail. She doesn't deserve to wear our crest." Laxus took another swing of his beer, relishing the trickle of burn that followed in each gulp. "Once a Phantom girl, always a Phantom girl."

"Laxus…" Makarov said with warning. "She's repaid all her sins in full, and ever since she left that sorry excuse for a guild, she's only been loving and helpful to all of us." Laxus felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, go ask her what's wrong."

"Why don't you ask someone else to do it?" He growled out slightly. The old man sighed again.

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Charles, and Wendy are out on a mission. Gajeel is helping Levy move out of her apartment. Mirajane and Freed are on a date, so are Elfman and Evergreen. Bixlow went to train, while Cana and Lisanna are out shopping." Makarov looked at him again, only this time, with determination. "Besides, I think you two need to talk. You both need to be closer in order for your bonds to form." Sighing, Laxus reached for another glass of beer.

"I don't think we need a bond in the first place." Makarov narrowed his eyes at those words.

"Now you listen to me, young man," he near shouted, pointing his finger in his grandson's face. "Fairy Tail is a guild based on our family bonds and friendship. We cannot have a united family if there are still traces of bitterness between people!" He moved his finger to point at the table where the bluenette was sitting. "Now go over there and ask her what's wrong!"

Seeing that his grandfather wouldn't stop pestering him until he went over there, Laxus took one last swing of his beer as he walked towards the table, grumbling illegible threats as he did so.

The young woman just sat there, navy eyes downcast and depressed. He silently noted that her oceanic hair was now left down in waves, instead of the large bob-like curls he was used to seeing. Her clothes were still thick and winter-like, but it was shorter than it was before.

She was so engrossed in her own little world that she didn't even notice when Laxus sat himself down.

"So what's eating you?" He asked impatiently. The said girl jumped in surprise.

"N-nothing is wrong, Laxus-san." She stuttered out, nervously fidgeting with the foam coaster underneath her glass of water.

"Then tell me why my grandfather seems to think that there's something bothering you?" He asked, albeit a bit ruder than he intended. She flinched at the tone.

Noticing this, he backed up a little and sighed.

"Look, I might not be as good a listener as Mirajane, or as understanding as Lucy, but I guess we're nakama, right?" He paused. "So, what's wrong?" He asked in a manner that he hoped sounded sincere.

She paused a bit before looking out the very same window he was looking at a few moments back. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Rain…" She mumbled guiltily. "Juvia brings the rain. Juvia doesn't mean to; Juvia just does!" Laxus raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"That's it?" Juvia looked at him as if she had done something extremely wrong.

"The rain brings much sorrow to people. All Juvia's life, people would always ridicule her for bringing the rain. People would complain, and most would leave her." She looked down at the ice in her drink, which suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world to her. "Every time it rains, Juvia can feel the hatred from others. Juvia can see the glares." She crossed her arms and gripped the cloth of her jacket. "But sometimes, the rain isn't caused by Juvia. Sometimes, it's Mother Nature who makes it rain. Even then, the rain is so depressing, and it makes people sad." She looked back up to stare him in the eyes, still looking as though she had killed his puppy.

"Isn't that enough reason to be gloomy?"

Laxus scratched the back of his head, looking for the right words to say.

"I think…" He said after a while. "That I'm not the person you should talk to about this." He swore slightly under his breath as he saw her visibly deflate from his words.

"What I mean to say is-," He continued quickly. "-I might be a bit biased about this." This time, it was her turn to look confused.

"Juvia doesn't get what you mean." Laxus sighed.

"Well, you see, lightning -my element- cannot happen without rain, or even the warning of rain." He explained. "In fact, life as a whole cannot happen without rain. Places would dry, rivers would stop, and trees would starve. And as for the gloominess…" He pointed out the window. "I personally don't think that that scene is depressing." Juvia followed his finger to where he was pointing.

Outside, the rain looked exquisite, as if someone painted a perfect scene of tranquility. The rain created a slight fog, which complemented the bright paints of the city, while the streets looked beautiful and graceful with each passing droplet of water. The flowers and trees appeared to be glowing, and the grass looked majestic.

Indeed, nothing about it looked even the slightest bit depressing.

"O-oh…" Juvia managed to stutter out. She had never thought of the thing that had plagued her all her life as… beautiful.

Laxus stared at the girl's passing facial expressions, from sad, to stunned to serene. He fought a smile that threatened to grace his face. She just looked so adorable and precious—

He furiously shook his head.

_Bad thoughts, Dreyar, Bad thoughts._

He looked at her again only to see a big pair of deep sapphire eyes staring right back at him.

"Thank you Laxus-san, for telling that to Juvia." She gave him a smile that did weird things to his heart and stomach. She got up from her chair and bowed slightly. "Juvia shall take her leave now, but thanks again." After a moment, she was gone.

Laxus sat there, slightly dumbfounded, trying to deny the sudden empty feeling he got when she left.

_What the hell just happened?_

The sound of his grandfather's voice broke him out of his stupor.

"You did well Laxus, Juvia is looking much happier now." The old man smiled at him proudly. "You see? That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I guess…" The blonde nodded, recalling at how easy it was to talk to the water mage. Makarov downright grinned.

"Just in time too, there's a job over there that requires two mages, and I think that the both of you would be perfect for the job." The old man handed the youth the flyer. "And its not just because you two are the only active mages in this guild right now!"

"Fine, I'll go talk to her." He replied after scanning the paper. After all, both of them were already deemed to be S-class, so a job like this would be a piece of cake for them.

"My, my, no resistance this time." Laxus groaned.

"I'm doing this for you, Jiji. I know how much you value friendship and stuff like that." He got up from his chair.

"We'll get going as soon as possible."

* * *

Laxus caught Juvia as she was nearing Fairy Hills.

Not like she was very hard to miss anyway, her bright pink umbrella was like a large, girly target. Normally, he would be very much disgusted at the color, but, today it seemed, he actually found it kind of cute… in a vaguely kiddy sort of way.

"Oi, Rain girl." He shouted after her. Said girl turned around and smiled, which caused another round of butterflies to invade his stomach.

"Ahh! Laxus-san." She waited for him to come closer and then offered her umbrella. "Do you need something?"

Laxus ignored the sudden urge to kiss her and handed her the flier.

"Master wants us to do this mission together." He stated simply.

Gingerly, she took the paper and then stuffed it into her pocket.

"We'll talk about it when we reach Juvia's home." She said, as she looked him over, making him feel a bit self-conscious. "Juvia needs to dry you up. You're soaking wet!" Quickly, she dragged him over to her apartment.

* * *

The first thing that he noticed when he got in was the smell.

Of course, as a mage who uses dragon-slayer magic, his nose was much better than the average human's. Even though it was not as good as Natsu's or Gajeel's, he could still easily identify a person's scent and tell you what they smelled like.

The scent in the apartment reminded him of beautiful white, sandy beaches and relaxing Sunday mornings, of fresh rain and calming winds, of blooming water lilies and sweet watermelon.

The scent of Juvia.

"Juvia will come right back with towels and a change of clothes." She said, officially interrupting his musings. She smiled again. "Then we'll talk about the mission."

He nodded as he stood by her door awkwardly, not wanting to get anything wet. Even though she was a water mage, he figured that she wouldn't want her blue carpets to get wet.

"Oh, you can come inside." Juvia called out to him, as if she were reading his mind. "Juvia's carpet is water-proof. It makes it easier for Juvia to clean during cleanup days." Mumbling a small excuse me, the lightning mage stepped inside the cozy apartment and then looked around to observe his surroundings.

The apartment, to him, was warm and cozy, even though there wasn't even a shred of orange or red. In fact, her entire home seemed to be engulfed entirely in blue, he silently noted. Hell, even her couch was deep, fluffy cobalt.

He walked over to her cabinet where she had a few pictures framed.

The first one was a picture of her and Gajeel, she smiling like the sunny person she was while the iron dragonslayer crossed his arms and practically growled at the camera. Laxus could tell that Juvia forced Gajeel to take that picture.

The next picture was of a day spent in the beach. She, Lucy, Levy, Mirajane, Erza, Cana and Lisanna were all in bikinis and their legs covered in a thin layer of sand. Laxus quickly put the picture back when he realized he was really close to openly ogling Juvia's cute little blue bikini and frilly polka-dotted mini-skirt.

The last one was a picture of the whole Fairy Tail after a spectacular win in the Magic Tournament. Everyone was smiling and laughing as they look the picture. Even though he was merely looking at the shot, he could almost hear the faint cheers of his comrades.

"Laxus-san! Juvia has the towel."

Laxus turned around and mumbled a small thanks as he got the towel and the change of clothes.

"Juvia hopes that you'll fit in those; they're Gajeel's." at the mention of the dragon-slayer's name, Laxus narrowed his eyes and fought the slight urge to scowl. _Why the hell was Gajeel here? Did they—_

"No, no! It's not like that!" She waved her hands in front of her face in a panicked manner. "Sometimes, Gajeel has to go here because it is nearer to the train station than his house or the guild. Juvia also gives him first-aid when he needs it." Laxus nodded in understanding.

_Wait. Why do I even care, anyway? _

He shook his head again, this time, at himself. What she does in her own time is none of his business. Heck, even if she were married to the guy, it shouldn't bother him at all. But, that didn't stop him from silently planning to murder the raven-haired man.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"A-ano… Laxus-san…" He glanced up to look at her only to realize that he had been staring at her. A blush rose up in her cheeks in embarrassment, making her even cuter than he thought was ever possible. "Ma-maybe you should go change." Still blushing furiously, she pointed to a door that had a lighter shade of blue on it. "Th-the bathroom is over there." Laxus nodded again before heading in that direction.

When he closed the door to her bathroom, he heard a sigh of relief. He tensed slightly. Did she hate him that much? Did she—

"...Laxus-san's eyes are very beautiful…" He heard her mumble softly to herself.

Laxus's eyes widened. What did she just say? He strained his ears to hear more, but nothing else came.

Grunting, he immediately changed and then went back out to the living room. Thankfully, he and the former Phantom Lord mage had around the same size, so fitting in the dark clothes wasn't really a problem.

He saw that his own clothes were already being hanged and dried, saving him the trouble of actually doing it himself. He looked around to see Juvia reading the outlines of their mission and he could tell that she was very interested in it.

He cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Jumping again, she turned around to give him a happy grin as she waved the paper around.

"Juvia thinks that this is a very interesting mission!" She smiled. "' Rogue Mage steals priceless gems and terrorizes the townspeople. Reward money- eight hundred thousand jewels!'" She read aloud. "That's four hundred each! Juvia wouldn't have to worry about expenses for two whole months!" She stood up. "Juvia wants to go as soon as possible!"

Laxus smirked at her determination in spite of himself. Usually, he would get extremely annoyed, but, when it came to her, he couldn't' find anything to get mad at.

"Sure, sure, we'll leave as soon as my clothes dry." He said, pointing to the wet clothes with his thumb. She huffed.

"Well, Juvia will just have to make it dry faster."

With a flick of her hands, the water quickly left the soggy wet garments, forming into a ball and obeying the water-mage's command. Laxus raised his eyebrow in questioning.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

Juvia only chuckled and grabbed her purse.

"Come on! The last train to Eizenburg leaves in ten minutes!"

* * *

If anyone were to ask, he would tell you that it was rather hard for the both of them to strike up a conversation.

But the truth is, it was exceedingly easy to do so.

They had spent the entire four hours on the train doing nothing but talk. Dont ask him how that happened, because even he didn't know. They described hopes, fears, even silly things like which was better, cabbage or lettuce, how much weight did Reedus lose, and even her former crush on Gray a while back.

"Juvia can't believe how silly Juvia was!" She had laughed out. "Juvia doesn't know love yet!" Laxus chuckled with her.

"You were so head over heels, you even stalked him!" this only made her laugh harder.

"Now that Juvia got to know Gray-san more—" She dropped the '-sama' in his name a couple months back which everyone was okay with. "Juvia can now only see him as a friend!" For some reason, this statement made Laxus very happy. He scowled inwardly at himself.

What. The. Hell. Was. Wrong. With. Him?

Oblivious to his sudden change in mood, Juvia pointed outside the window right next to where they were sitting.

"Laxus-san! Look! We're almost here!" She had both her palms on the glass as she looked across the wondrous landscape, as if it were her first time ever on a train. He almost laughed at her enthusiasm. Looking out into the green mountainside, she just looked so beautiful—

_Stop it Dreyar. Bad territory._

As soon as the train stopped, the two mages got off and set out towards the address the flier said. They had no trouble walking around Eizenburg; not because they had been there before, but because the town was really, really small.

They arrived to the largest building in the city –around half the size of Fairy Tail- and walked inside to be greeted by a woman with randomly placed beads and feathers all over his tree-bark colored hair. Although her hair was fully colored, her facial wrinkles gave her true age away.

"Greetings, greetings!" She said in a gruff voice. "You must be from-?"

"Fairy Tail." Juvia answered with a smile. The old woman nodded.

"Ah... Fairy Tail. I look forward to working with the both of you." Laxus snorted, knowing full well that he and Juvia will be the only ones working in this entire operation.

"So who is this clown that's been stealing your gems?" He asked, slightly impatient.

"Straight to the point I see." She gave a wrinkle-filled smile. "I guess that's how you mages are." Juvia was about to apologize when her laugh cut her out. "That's what I like about you mages! No roundabout 'How do you do?' or 'About the pay—'. Good, good! We need more people like you." She showed his teeth, which were surprisingly white compared to her very dirty appearance. "Alright, I'll tell you. But first, we should introduce ourselves and our powers."

Juvia stepped forward. "Juvia is a water mage." As if to prove her point, she waved her hand in the air and condensed the humidity in it. The tiny water droplets floated around with the glide of her hand and gathered into one small ball of water, balanced perfectly on her pale finger. Then, as quickly as she summoned it, she boiled and evaporated the water right then and there. There was no evidence of water ever being in the room.

"I'm Laxus. I control lightning." Feeling that Juvia shouldn't be the only one to display her powers, he allowed a little electricity to pass by his hair and down his arms.

The old woman looked at them with interest.

"And together, you form a storm." She smirked. "The love quarrels must be massive eh?"

At this both mages blushed to the roots of their hairs.

"No, no! It's not like that!" Juvia squeaked, waving her arms frantically. "Laxus-san is nakama! We're not—"

"I wonder what happens to the weather?" The old woman continued, pointedly ignoring the denials. "When you fight I mean. Thunderstorms and rain?"

"Look lady" Laxus said as calmly as he could, still blushing. "Can we just get to the mission please?" the woman mumbled something about youth but did stop teasing them.

"I am Kaelus, the high priestess of this region. The thief, Kain, was one of the five members of my court," She sighed. "However, he did not like the way we run things here. He thought we were not using the powerful gems for what they were- gems of war. But we are a peaceful race you see. And we do not care that our living space is small." She sat down on a nearby chair despairingly. "But he does. And he intends to use it to expand our territories by eliminating the other neighboring towns."

Silently, the woman handed them a photo of Kain, who appeared to be a slim young man with long, red hair.

"He had such talent too." She sighed wistfully. "I cannot ask any of my warriors to help, for he was not only the most intelligent, but he was also our best fighter by far. I knew I had no choice but to call for help." She looked the both of them hopefully. "Please do not kill him. Merely restrain him so that he can go to jail here. Don't worry." She said as Laxus tried to protest. "We have the best rune-users in the land. He will never be able to go out."

She smiled at them again.

"So what do you say?"

Both mages looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll do it."

* * *

The both of them walked in silence.

Not because they had run out of things to talk about, or that awkward moment with Kaelus affected them. No, it was because missions like these required stealth and they should only speak when absolutely necessary.

Laxus looked at Juvia at the corner of his eye. Her face was both determined and completely cute at the same time. She still had that blush from earlier, and the color contrast between her pale skin and blue clothes somehow made it a more precious sight. Suddenly, the parting words that Kaelus told him rang in his ears.

_"Wait a moment, young man!" Kaelus yelled after Laxus as he was heading towards the door. Juvia was already outside, waiting for him to come out. Grunting again, he slowly made his way to the guardian of Eizenburg. The said woman waved at him mischievously, reminding Laxus briefly of his grandfather when he was up to something no good can come out of._

_"That girl is a treasure. You must be very happy." She said, smiling with her eyes. Laxus sighed (but still blushed despite his repetitions)._

_"We told you. Its a misunderstanding. We're not-"_

_"I'm not an idiot, Laxus." The old lady crossed her arms. "I've been around for hundreds of years, protecting my home and watching the generations pass. And i have seen what a budding romance looks like." she smirked. "And now i've seen it again." Laxus groaned._

_"Seriously, its not like that-"_

_"You'll see it when she's in danger, my boy." Kaelus smiled. "You'll see."_

Laxus groaned to himself. He hated it when old men were all sneaky with all the 'I know something you don't!' vibes. Gah! He should have stayed in exile.

Juvia looked at him worriedly from the corner of her eye. She noticed that he had been scowling for some time now, and was now silently wondering if she was the cause of it. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Juvia thinks we should rest for the night." She said, looking up at the night sky. Laxus stared at her.

"Night is the best time to hunt mages." He raised his eyebrow. "You know that as well as i do. Whats wrong?"

Juvia blushed to her roots. "Laxus-san has been scowling for quite some time now. Juvia thought that you might want to rest for a bit."

Laxus gave her a rare soft smile that made her heart beat fast and her palms sweaty.

"Nah, dont worry about me. I just got a lot on my mind." He put his hands in his pockets in a relaxed manner as he walked deeper into the woods. Then he turned around to face her. "Come on. Lets go find this creep."

If her face awhile ago was red, she now looked like an overripe tomato.

"Ye-yes Laxus-san." She stuttered out, steam coming out of her ears. He sighed, scratching his blond hair.

"Look, just call me Laxus okay? Its easier." he looked ahead to make sure she didnt see his soft blush. "We're partners today, so we might as well talk like we are."

If Juvia was a tomato awhile ago, now she resembled the red-hot surface of the sun. Hesitantly, she murmured his name.

"L-Laxus." Laxus smiled, liking the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"Good. Now lets go."

* * *

It didnt take them long to hear a strange sound coming from a nearby clearing. Instantly, they both hid behind the trees, secret agent style.

"I didnt expect that old geezer to hire mages to foil our plans!" They heard a voice say. "Its not my fault! The old man is too unpredictable."

"The only thing that is unpredictable is your unending stupidity!" Juvia looked at Laxus in concern, but he gestured for her to remain quiet.

"Please! Spare me, o great one!" The man pleaded.

"NO! You know too much!" Then a hissing sound invaded the clearing. Unable to take it anymore, Juvia jumped into action despite Laxus's warnings.

"You shall not harm anyon-!" Juvia's eyes widened as she took in the scene.

"Oh, master, your trap was excellently planted!" The red-headed man she recognized as Kain snickered gleefully. "Fairies can't help but help those in need!" he cackled.

Juvia froze... literally. Her body was cast in a frost spell the second she unknowingly stepped inside the magic circle. She cursed herself inwardly. She glared at the man, nearly growling as she stared at the lone man in the clearing.

"Do you like my voice mimic?" he asked her mockingly. "I made it seem as though there was someone other than me! How useful a skill is it not?" he grinned. "Perfect for trapping kind-hearted and naive people like you."

"You! Let Juvia go!" She yelled, trying to move her legs in vain. The man only laughed at her.

"Nobody will stop me from making great my nation! Nobody!" He cackled again. At this point, Laxus had had enough. He stepped outside his hiding spot, electricity flowing and ready to go.

"Let her go."

* * *

_Okay, he was not kidding when he said that Kain was the most powerful mage in Eizenburg._ Laxus thought to himself as he panted, which was not something he did normally. _He's gotta be S class or higher._

The red-haired mage was also panting, whilst giving him the evil eye.

"Nobody has stood in front of me in battle and has lasted this long!" he growled. "And for that, you will pay!" He lunged again with his plasma fists, which Laxus quickly found out was corrosive. He quickly dodged it and then gave him an electric-charged sky uppercut. But the mage avoided it narrowly and tried to give him a kick, which Laxus used as an opportunity to blast him off.

Neither mage would yield.

"Laxus!" he heard Juvia yell from her frozen prison. "Let Juvia help!" And for the first time since the battle began, Laxus met her eyes.

Truth be told, he had the strangest urge to keep her in there, far away from danger and harm. But the look in her dark sapphire eyes told him everything he needed to know.

_I am a mage of Fairy Tail._

Despite the nagging dislike for her to be in battle-any battle- he charged towards the ice dome that had stemmed from the earlier magic circle. Filling his arm with electricity again, he punched the outside of the dome and effectively shattered the ice. Juvia stumbled out from the cold debris.

"Thank you, Laxus." She smiled.

"Aww... how touching!" Kain yelled mockingly. "Two lovebirds reunited!" Then, he suddenly smirked. "Well, lets see how well you work together!"

At this, Kain formed his plasma balls and shot them at the two mages. Said mages dodged the balls perfectly and then headed for the threat; Juvia in her sierra mode and Laxus completely covered in static.

The crook blocked and dodged their simultaneous attacks and returned some of his own.

This fight went on for quite a while.

All three of them panted heavily as the sun began to rise.

"Y-you okay there?" Laxus asked Juvia, sweat dripping down his forehead. She only nodded slightly. "Good." he growled. "We're gonna need all the energy we can get to beat this son of a bitch."

The said man looked at him, panting, but amused.

"I-i see your weakness Laxus Dreyar." Kain smirked. "And I shall exploit it." The redhead charged towards Laxus in an inhuman speed, who quickly dodged.

But he wasn't the target.

When Kain rushed towards Juvia with his plasma fists, with her unable to react in time, Laxus began to see red. It was like no other emotion he had ever felt. Fear, at its most powerful, overwhelmed him to the bone. All he could think of was-

_No._

* * *

Juvia was frozen in place as she watched Kain speed towards her. She knew she couldnt dodge in time. Knowing it was too late, she braced herself for the pain...

But she didnt feel a thing.

"See Laxus? Your love for the maiden is your greatest weakness!" she heard the man cackle. She opened her eyes to see her blond-haired partner in front of her, taking all the damage for the acidic attack.

The attack that should have killed her.

Suddenly, everything was in slow motion.

"LAXUS!" She cried out as she watched him fall. She quickly caught him and set him on the ground softly. Slowly, she turned him over to see the horrendous wound.

His entire abdominal area was burning with acid, where she could see some of his muscles. The scent was so terrible it took everything she had not to throw up. Tears started to flow out of her eyes.

"Laxus! Laxus, stay with me!" She cried. Laxus could only look at her with serene eyes- eyes that broke her heart. "Juvia... did you get hit?" She shook her head furiously. He smiled.

"Thats good..." he closed his eyes. "I'm glad."

Juvia stared at his bleeding form. There was no way that she was going to let him die! She would have to use _that_ spell, a spell she rarely ever used. She only hoped that he would forgive her.

"Laxus... forgive me." was the last thing she said before pressing her lips to his.

* * *

To say that Laxus was surprised at the contact would be a severe understatement.

But to say that he didn't like it would be a downright lie.

Juvia's lips were warm and sweet, and, even tough he felt weak, it made him feel... alive.

Actually, the longer her lips were on his, the less his wounds hurt.

"Laxus... your wounds are healing!" He heard her say after she pulled away and he let out an involuntary sound of protest. He cracked open his eyes to look at his wound. The would now resembled water- but in a good way. It started to reform back into his body's original state. As soon as he saw it, the translucent liquid changed color and now looked just like regular skin. Laxus stared at her.

"Its a spell that allows you to take on the properties of another mage." She explained through tears. "It can only be done thro-through lip contact." She looked at him guiltily. "I-I'm sorry..-"

"HELLO! I'M STILL HERE!" Kain yelled, impatient. "You guys cant just go into your own little world! FIGHT!" Laxus groaned as he got up.

"Thanks Juvia." then, he smirked as he looked at the rogue mage, who looked a bit offended. "Why dont you say we take him down-

- Fairy Tail style." She continued for him. She got up as well.

"Juvia is all for it." Then they looked into each other's eyes and nodded, then they held each other's hands and closed their eyes. Kain growled in frustration.

"Hello! Earth to fairies! Dont ignore me!" he huffed like a little kid. "Come out and figh-"

In that very instant, both Fairy Tail mages opened their eyes and yelled.

"Unison Raid: Jupital Thunderstorm!"

The clear skies became plagued with dark thundering clouds. Then, a large yellow casting circle appeared above Kain followed by a blue one of top of that. Kain's greedy dark eyes widened in fear as he tried to run away, but the blue circle suddenly poured out a ton of water, creating a dome with no way for him to breathe or escape. This was followed by a colossal strike of thunder that hit him straight on.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed before he fainted.

Laxus sighed in relief. It took them a whole day, but they finally caught the scumbag. He heard Juvia plop down on the ground beside him.

"Juvia is so glad its over!" She gave him a wide smile. This smile, along with the beautiful light of dawn, was too much for him.

He leaned down and kissed her.

It was even better than the kiss they shared awhile ago, because this time... well.. he wasn't dying. Of course, Juvia was stunned for a minute there, and for a while, Laxus was scared that she would not return his feelings.

But then she started to kiss back.

Smirking now, he went and deepened the kiss, which earned him a squeak.

Somehow, he knew that he would never get tired of her reactions.

"W-w-what-t was that f-for?" Juvia asked when he finally pulled away, her face so red that he was surprised she didnt pass out. He shrugged.

"I wanted to kiss you." He said simply. "Is that a problem?" she shook her head furiously as she got even redder, which he didnt actually think was possible. He gave her a genuine smile.

"Come on." He sighed as he got up. "We'd better deliver this son of a bitch back to Kaelus." She only nodded mutely and followed his lead.

* * *

"Ah! You've done it!" Kaelus yelled at them, happily smiling with her insanely white teeth. "In record time too!" She ordered two of her men to take the unconscious man. "Thank you! You've done a great deed!" Juvia smiled, still red.

"Thank you Kaelus-san. We're happy to help." the old woman smiled at Juvia.

"For doing this quickly, I shall give you another extra something." She handed Laxus a bag. "In the larger bag, there's the eight thousand jewels for your trouble. While the other-" She reached inside to pull out a small canister. "Contains tea leaves." Juvia nodded.

"Thank you! Juvia loves tea!" The old priestess smiled happily.

"Be careful with that though!" She smirked. "Its a powerful tea that will help you get pregnant no problem!"

Juvia and Laxus got red with embarrassment.

"Well off you go!" Kaelus laughed. Laxus grumbled a 'good riddance' before he took Juvia's arm and left for the train.

* * *

To say that the entire Fairy Tail guild got the surprise of their lives would be a horrific, horrific understatement.

Cana dropped her mugs of beer.

Gray and Natsu stopped fighting.

Levy, Lucy and Mirajane dropped what they were doing.

Erza's eyes widened.

Master Makarov's jaw dropped to the floor.

Because, there was Laxus, with his arm placed protectively around Juvia's waist, telling everyone that they were now dating.

Freed fainted.

* * *

Well, this was my first attempt at doing some Lavia/Jaxus... im not sure which yet. xD Anyway, read and review please!


End file.
